


The making of a flag.

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flags, Gen, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: How the flag is made.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), if any of you fuckers try to mak this romantic i will not hesitate bitch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The making of a flag.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



She stares at the piles of uniforms, ripped and tattered, burned and stained, in front of her feet.

Some of it can be salvaged, that she knows for sure.

The cool cloth slides through her fingers as she separates out the parts she can repair.

She clicks her tongue. She and Fundy were going to have a big task out in front of them.

She had helped Wilbur patch up his suit when she had arrived, pins held tight between her teeth. She had to sew up both his suit and him.

Niki stares down at the pile by her feet, her lavender washed uniform standing out against the darkened colors of the other uniforms. She spots scraps of Fundy's old pastel uniform in the pile of clothes that couldn't be salvaged.

And staring down at the black and white and blue and red and yellow, she tilts her head. And a pattern forms before her eyes.

She knows what to do with the scraps of the uniform now.

Niki spends all night and day sewing together the destroyed clothes to make the flag. She makes three metal rings out of the buttons, melting them down into the desired shapes in the hearth.

At dawn, she walks out in the morning frost, her project bunched in her arms. There is a length of rope on her shoulder.

She spots the melted impression of fox paw prints in the frost.

She scales a tall tree, the one that had been struck by lightning and survived.

When she gets to the top, she carefully unfolds the flag and runs the rope through the metal rings. She runs the rope around the tree, tying it tight around the trunk and securing the rope around a strong branch.

When Wilbur sees the flag, he scoops her up into a bear hug.

"I love it," he says.

When Fundy comes back from his morning hunt, he seems overjoyed at the flag.

And later, much much later, the same boy who had sewn with her before, whose own uniform was used to create the flag, stood next to it as it burned, flint and steel in hand.

A new flag gets built. Not sewn. _Built_.

It's made out of obsidian and magma. It burns to the touch, but Niki pushes through and does her best to dismantle it.

  
And later, much much later, she thinks about a new design for a flag, one that would rest safe underground and would remain secret from all that dared destroy it.

**Author's Note:**

> i gotta do my college supplementals after this poggers I'm suffering


End file.
